War Of The Worlds Book 1: The First invation
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: S: A distant life comes to earth to take it over and harvest human blood. Can 15 year old Jesse survive, or will she subcomed to the Martians? A/N: This is based off of the novel by H.G. Wells, and Stevens S movie, I own nothing exept for my characters
1. Chapter 1

**War Of The Worlds **

**Book 1**

**The First Invation**

**Prologue**

For hundreds of years, the human race has been the dominent species on earth. They never had to worried about anything that was beyond their precious Earth. There was a planet that was beyond the Earth, a planet that no human believed that there was life. The planet's name was Mars. The Martians was studying and scrutinizing the humans as the humans would study small organisms under a microscope. Now, they were ready to start their Invation.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing exept my characters

**War Of The Worlds**

**Book 1**

**The first Invation**

**Chapter 1: The day before the invation**

I was walking down the street towards my parent's house. I had my black long sleeved on. I had a red dragon shirt over it and then I had a grey bottoned shirt over both of them. I also wore black baggy jeans and red and black shoes. My messy short brown hair blowed slightly in the wind and my soft brown eyes scanned the area. I was visiting my parents and my older brother in Altoona Pennsilvanya.

I will only see my parents for a day though because my parents Is going to meet with my foster parents in Boston. So now, it will only be me and my older brother, Jason. We don't really get along much.

I walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal my mom who imiddietly hugged me.

"Oh Honey, its so good to see you! How long has it been?" she asked. "About a year or so." I answered.

"Dan! Jesse's here!" my mom called over to my father who was, I guess, sitting on a chair. My father walked over and hugged me. "Look at you now. You have grown. Come in! We were just about to eat dinner. Jason, your sister's here!" shouted my dad. Jason walked down the stairs and glanced at me, then went into the dining room. I looked down, knowing for sure that my older brother still hates me.

"After dinner, your Father and I will need to go to the airport." Said my mom and I just nodded. My throughts turned to my friend, Ray Ferrier. Yeah he is older then me and has two kids I have still yet to meet, but he is kinda like a father or an uncle to me.

After a rather quiet supper, I watched as mom and dad drove off. I sighed and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I was watching the news and nothing really out of the ordinary happened. Just the same thing, arrests, deaths, all the same as before. My Brother walked in and sat on the chair, far away from me.

Jason and I don't really like each other all that much. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock already. Jason noticed and turn of the TV.

"You, in bed, now." He said and I sighed and got up and went to my room. I got changed and slipped under the nice and warm covers.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware that this will be the last good sleep I will get for somewhat a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING EXEPT MY OCS

**War Of The Worlds**

**Book 1**

**The First Invation**

**Chapter 2: The invation begins**

The next morning, I was up, bright and early. I had gotten dressed and was making myself some eggs. I had also made Jason some eggs and his plate was sitting on the table. I head him coming down the stairs. I glanced behind me and saw him looking at his plate.

"Those are for you but don't read to into it, got it jerk?" "I wont pipsqueak."

We ate our breakfeast and I turned on the news.

"The Ukraine is in a blackout after freakish lightning storms struck. We will try to keep you updated as much as we can."

I walked outside and looked over in the distant and saw storm clouds coming in. '_This is odd._' I thought to myself as I watch the clouds moving in. Jason walked out and stood beside me. "There wasn't sopose to be any storm clouds out." He said as he watched. "Something is really really off." I said. That's when lightning started to strike.

I felt Jason grab my wrist and dragged me inside. I looked out the window and saw another strike but something was missing.

"Jason?" "What is it pipsqueak?" "listen." He did. "I don't hear anything." He said.

"That's just it. Lightning strikes and then thunder sounded but there isn't thunder." I explained. Suddenly a lightning strike right in the backyard making me scrumbling away from the window.

After that strike, it stoped. I looked at the clock but saw that the hands wasn't moving. I tried to turn on the TV but no luck.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jason mainly to himself. I looked at Jason. I suddenly heard something outside and looked out and I gasped at what I saw.

There standing on three legs, was a machine. It was grey and had a light in the middle of I guess was its head. Jason walked up behind me and gaped. I saw a guy running and the tripod I guess I could call it, shoot a beam that hit the guy and turned him into dust and only left his clothes.

I was stunned at what just happened that it took me a minute to register that my brother was dragging me outside. He dragged me down the street and looked around. He ran dragging me and got the outskirts of the city. "Come on we have to keep moving." He told me as he began to run again.

We found an abandoned shack and he pushed me in and that's when we noticed that it had a basement. He pushed me down there and he came down soon after. He had brought pillows and covers and layed them out behind the stairs. He grabed me and made me layed down closest to the wall while he layed down beside me.

I looked over him and saw a bright light flashing and everything begins to shake. Jason quickly grabs me and pulled me to his chest.

Hiw I managed to fall asleep while the sounds and whatnot outside was going on I have no idea but I did fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING EXPEPT MY CHARACTERS

**War Of The Worlds **

**Book 1**

**The First Invation**

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath and the Reunion**

I woke up as the sunrays hits me. I opened my eyes and found out that I was still in my brother's embrace. I shook him, trying to get him to wake up. "Jason come on, we have to get up." I shook him again and this time, his eyes fluttered open. He let me go and got up and looked around.

He grabed my wrist and help me got up before heading upstairs. We walked out and there was a crashed plane that almost hit the house.

We started to walk down the road. Jason let me go as we walked and I looked around. There were fires going in the forests, well some parts of the forests and some clothes laying around. "Jason, where are we going to go?" I asked. "I don't know pipsqueak. Maybe to Boston." He answered. "What if that's destroyed too?" I asked him and he only sighed. "I don't know pipsqueak, I really don't know." I went silent after that and we continued to walk, and walk, and walk.

A couple hours later and we were still walking and my legs started to ache. Jason seemed to noticed this and stoped. "Why did we stop?" I asked him. "We will take a break here." He said. "But wouldn't those…..machines find us if we stop?" He sighed. "Well if we rest too long then yes."

"We can't stop because of me, we have to keep moving." I said to him and he looked down at me. He went infront of me and knelt down. "Come and hop on." He said and I blinked. I carefully got on his back and he hooked his arms around my knees and got up and started to walk again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and layed my head on his shoulder. I slowly shut my eyes and fell asleep.

A couple hours later, I woke up and noticed that I was still on Jason's back and he was still walking. He must have felt me moved. "Finally awake?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He knelt down so I could get off which I did. We started to walk again when I noticed army trunks and what not was going back to where me and Jason came. I moved closer to Jason as we continued to walk.

We saw a truck and three people standing there. I imidiently reconized the tallest of the three.

"Ray!" I shouted and the man looked over. "Jesse?" I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back before pulling away. "Are you alright Jess?" I needed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I heard Jason walking up and I walked over to him.

"Ray, this is my older brother, Jason. Jason this is Ray Ferrier." I introduced the two who shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Jason." "Likewise."

"Well, this is my son, Robbie and my daughter, Rachel." Intruduced Ray. Jason and I shook both of their hands.

"Ok, we need to get moving, everyone in the car." Said Ray and we got in.

I was sitting in the middle between Rachel and Jason. Rachel was leaning against me and I put an arm around her and got as comfy as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING EXPEPT MY CHARACTERS

**War Of The Worlds**

**Book 1**

**The First Invation**

**Chapter 4: The Fairy**

My eyes blinked opened and looked around. I didn't even know that I was asleep until I saw that it was dark out. I streached and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw that we were sourounded by people and I knew that this will turn out bad. They started to beat on the car windows and the car.

Suddenly a dude jumped on the hood making us crash. They through Ray and Robbie out and Jason got out on his own and tried to not let anyone near the car. Robbie and Jason wasn't doing much good so I decided to step in.

"Stay here." I told Rachel who nodded. I got out, grabed the guy that was on Jason, and punched him in the face making him go reeling back. I did the same to the other guy who was beating the shit out of Robbie.

Suddenly, Rachel started screaming and I turned to look at her but there was a gunshot and a searing pain in my shoulder erupted making me go stumbling and almost fall but Robbie quickly caught me.

Jason looked over. "Jesse!" He made his way over to me and Robbie and quickly ripped a piece of his sweatshirt he had on and wraped it tightly around my bullet wound. I couldnt help but wince. I looked over and saw the guy who shot me getting in the truck and drove off.

Ray was holding Rachel and walked over to us. "Robbie, you carry her." He said and Robbie nodded. He lifted me up bridal style and began walking. Jason was walking beside Robbie, probably to keep an eye of me.

I shut my eyes and let my head rest on Robbie's shoulder.

A little while later, we were at where the fairy was.

"You can put me down Robbie, I can walk." I told him and he gently sat me down on my feet.

Ray found two of his friends and started to talk with them and that's when I saw Rachel looking at something. I look to where she was looking at and saw lights coming from behind the trees as if a really bright and big lamp post was there.

Rachel grabed her father's hand making to see what we were looking at followed by Robbie and Jason.

There stood a Tripod, slowly walking towards where we are. Ray picked up Rachel and grabbed Robbie's hand. "Grab onto each other." He said. I grabbed Robbie's hand and Jason grabbed my hand. Ray bolted dragging us along. We managed to get to the boat and get on but Ray's two friends wasn't as lucky.

Robbie decided to go help the people that was hanging off the ramp. I suddenly hear something in the water and looked over and saw that a tripod was actually under the water. He started to tilt the boat over on its side and flipped it completely. I plunged into the freezing water. I managed to surface but because I wasn't a great swimmer and my arm was injured, I was struggling to keep my head above water.

"Jason! Ray!" I shouted with all my might over the screaming people. I felt something wraped around my waist and I was started to be lift out of the water. I looked down and saw that it was a tentacle. I struggled against it and felt myself slipping from its grasp. I heard Jason and the others yell my name.

I looked over and saw the others. Robbie swam and manages to grab the part of the tentacle that was around my waist and started to pull. I slipped free and landed in the water. I felt a pair of arms wraped around my waist and I surfaced. I glanced behind me and saw that it was Robbie. We swam over to the others then swam onto the shore line.

We got on there and looked over and saw that the tripods were grabbing people and storing them somewhere. We looked to the side and saw more tripods walking over towards us and Rachel started to back up. We followed her and hid. We then got up and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING OONLY MY CHARACTERS

**War Of The Worlds**

**Book 1**

**The First Invation**

**Chapter 5: Tripods vs The Army**

We were walking down the road with other people who survived the water attack and Robbie was walking ahead of us.

"Robbie slow down." Said Rachel but Robbie kept his pace. "Robbie, slow down." She tried again but still no luck. I finally couldn't take it anymore and walked right up beside him.

"Robbie, you need to slow down." I told him but he didn't seem phased. Suddenly we hear guns, tanks and all kind of things going off. I looked over at the hill and saw the army fighting but we couldn't see the tripods though. Robbie started to walk faster and faster then broke into running. We ran after him.

Ray left Rachel near a tree and told her to stay there and he managed to get Robbie on the ground.

I couldn't hear what they were saying because Jason was doing the same thing as Robbie. Jason stopped and looked at me. He knew I didn't want him to go but he also knew that I wouldn't stop him. He nodded to me then bolted over the hill.

A moment later, I saw Robbie doing the same thing. I ran over to Ray who was now holding Rachel. He was walking back towards the fighting calling for Robbie when a huge explosion went off and a tripod got up infront of us. We ran and saw a man holding a shotgun.

I was lagging behind but kept running. Suddenly a large leg cut me off making me halt. Ray looked back at me. "Jesse!"

"Go Ray! I will be fine just get your daughter out of here!" I shouted. He looked at me, desperation in his eyes. "Hurry and go!" I shouted as I bolted. I looked around for any kind of shelter. I saw a house and quickly ran inside.

I ran to the basement and made sure to block the door and blocked the outside entrance. I made makeshift blinds out of the boards but made sure I could take it on and off to see what is happening.

I sat down on a chair and sighed and listen as the tripods went to work. I leaned back and buried my face in my hands. I didn't know what to do now. I don't know if my real and foster parents, my brother, or Robbie was still alive. I shut my eyes.

I am trapped in a basement with no hope of getting out of this alive.

I walked around the room and peered out into the hellish night. The tripod was searching houses and I quickly hid. I didn't want them to find me, even if my will to live now all but dwindled.

I never felt so useless in my entire life.

Here I am, hiding and waiting for these things to come to get me.

The sounds of the walking tripods slowly made me fell asleep.

It has been a couple days since I got separated from Ray and Rachel and I was begging to lose hope.

I was looking outside again, This red weed was spreading rapidly everywhere. The tripods was still in the area, I know that much but I don't know where they were. All I have to do is to wait.

I suddenly heard a scream and I knew that it was Rachel.

I bolt outside and saw Ray looking around shouting for Rachel. A tripod suddenly came out of nowhere and try to catch Ray but instead it saw Rachel and went after her. I bolted and grabbed her and we were both grabbed and put in the basket.

A few minutes later, Ray joined us and a tentacle grabbed him and started to pull him in but an army guy and a couple of others started to pull him down which they succeeded.

The army man suddenly told everyone to get down and then the tripod started to blow up. The cage we were in landed in a tree and we got out. Without anyone saying anything, we headed to Boston.


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS

**War Of The Words**

**Book 1**

**The First Invation**

**Chapter 6: Boston**

We were walking and we finally got to Boston. The red weed was here as well but not much of it. We went into Boston and Ray looked over to the statue and walked over to it. He grabbed something white and crumbled it. "The red weed…..its dying." He said.

We started to move and Ray went to ask a military personal but got interrupted when a tripod appeared. We went into a small tunnel but Ray noticed something and so did I.

The birds was sitting on the tripod meaning…..that the shield was down. He yelled over the tripod horn and managed to tell the captain who took care of it. They blasted it a few times before the tripod went down.

Everyone slowly walked over and the door hatch opened and orange liquid poured out and that's when we knew that these aliens were going down. We moved on and Ray was carrying Rachel. We got to the house where Rachel's mom walked out. Ray put Rachel down and she ran to her mother and they both embraced.

Suddenly, Jason came into view. He walked over to me and pulled me in a tight embrace.

He pulled back and I saw both my real and foster parents were standing there, smiling. I looked over to Ray and saw that he was hugging Robbie. Robbie pulled away from his father and looked at me. He walked over to me.

He slowly hugged me and I hugged back. He pulled back and looked at me again. His face was getting closer, and closer, and closer. His lips met mine as he began to kiss me. I slowly kissed back.

He slowly pulled away and hugged me again.

Now I was kind of glad this happened because Jason and I wouldn't become so close and I wouldn't have met Robbie.


	8. Chapter 8

U know the drill by now and it's the end so I don't need to say anything

**War Of The Worlds**

**Book 1**

**The first Invation**

**Epilogue**

These invaders was prepared on what us, humans, was going to throw their way. But they did not expect that they will die but the hands of the smallest organisms that does no harm to us, illness. When they first breath our air, drink our water, and eat our food, they were doomed. The human race will live on to see another day, another week, another month, another year, and another century.


	9. UPDATE

**Hotshot: **Hey guys, I am officially going to redo my war of the worlds fics, mostly because I know that you guys deserve a better WotW fics. So please, make sure to be patient, it will be some time before I am able to get it fully done.


End file.
